


Snowed In

by zodiaclino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Christmas Cookies, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiaclino/pseuds/zodiaclino
Summary: " “Your heart is beating really fast.”“Yeah.”, the elder chuckled tiredly, his voice a lot more stable than Felix had expected it to come out. “I know.”“Why? Are you not feeling well? I could get-”, the younger attempted to offer, before he was cut off abruptly.“It’s because of you.” "Or: Chan and Felix get snowed in, with no other option but to share the younger's bed for the night.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170
Collections: SKZ Secret Santa 2020





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8BitSkeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/gifts).



> hi!  
> this is my entry for the [skz secret santa event](https://twitter.com/stayfanevents), and a special gift for another lovely stay writer, [seb](https://twitter.com/mlm3racha)!  
> (please go check out his work while you're at it, I promise you won't regret it one bit hehe)  
> I tried my best to include the ship & as many of your requested prompts you as I could possibly fit together in this! it's not much, but I still really hope that you'll enjoy chanlix being emotionally constipated idiots, lol.
> 
> I also made a [pinterest board](https://pin.it/5J130yV) for some visual inspo~
> 
> I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors & I wish you a very merry christmas and happy holidays! ♡

The sickeningly-sweet scent of freshly baked christmas cookies filled up Felix’s dorm room, the boy just having lifted the last batch of tasty treats out of the oven, and setting them aside to cool.

He caught Chan’s form out of the corner of his eye, reaching over the counter and towards the still blistering hot tray in a not-so sneaky attempt to steal another biscuit. Felix knew by now that he liked them best fresh out of the oven, even if it meant he was going to burn his tongue trying to greedily devour the sweet treat.

The younger decided to turn a blind eye to the other boy’s silly antics, oddly endeared by Chan’s apparent lack of restraint every time it came to food. It somehow seemed to be especially bad when one of Felix’s creations was involved.

The two of them had met up today - one day before their winter break would start - to spend some time before they would be going back to their respective homes, and bake christmas cookies to bring with them.

Around this time of the year, the dormitories were quite empty, most students of their university already having retreated back home for the holidays. Chan had decided to come visit the younger in his dorm for the day, not wanting Felix to be exposed to the biting cold of the winter air for too long, and possibly catching a cold. The younger didn’t object, not all too keen on the idea of walking around outside with the strong winds there blowing bouts of powdery snow into his face, anyway.

Their faculties lay on opposite sides of campus, with Felix majoring in performing arts while Chan was already close to attaining his bachelor's degree in technical physics. Given their seemingly opposite sets of interests, it was quite odd how incredibly well they got on practically since the day they had met through a mutual friend of theirs.

Despite their differences, they had a lot to bond over, as it later turned out.

Aside from the fact that they were able to spend hours talking about everything and nothing at all, telling childhood stories from when they still lived in their shared home country, there had always been a magnetic pull between the two. Neither of them had ever had the guts to directly address said fact, though, too scared of shaking up the safe ground they had built their friendship on.

Pushing that thought to the far back of his mind - as he usually tended to do - Felix went to sort through the different variations of treats they had cooked up, carefully choosing which to put in the container Chan had brought with him. He was quick to fill up the medium-sized tupperware with the cookies he had seen the elder steal most of - a silent  _ ‘thank you’ _ for patiently helping him out with baking throughout most of the day.

It had already gotten dark out; not so much an indicator of it being late as it was for Chan to better make his way to his own dorm before the biting winds outside would get too cold even for him.

Felix was just putting the last of the containers into a bag for Chan to take with him when he heard the elder speak up behind him. “Thanks for letting me help today, Felix. If it wasn’t for you, I probably would’ve come back home empty-handed once again.”, he finished with a chuckle.

“Just what would you do without me around, hm?”, Felix inquired teasingly, knowing fully well that, while Chan hated to lean on other people for support, the younger would never miss an opportunity to care for his friend.

“Well, first of all, I for sure would be showing critical symptoms of homemade-christmas-cookie-withdrawal.”, the dark-haired boy giggled, cheeks puffed with the last remnants of a half-chewed treat. Felix couldn’t help but snort at the other’s lame joke, secretly very much endeared by the randomly scattered moments in which Chan’s dorky side would show.

Caught in their own little world of back-and-forth banter, they eventually managed to pack up all of Chan’s belongings and make their way over to the front door. The elder had pulled on a black hoodie over his flour-stained t-shirt, politely declining Felix’s offer to change into one of his own shirts with the excuse of not being able to return it until after the holidays. (The blond didn’t miss the pink tint Chan’s cheeks had taken on, though.)

After a few more minutes of mindless chatter - and after Felix had made sure that the elder would actually  _ wear  _ the thick winter coat he had brought with him - they finally said their goodbyes, wishing each other happy holidays and a safe trip back home for the next day. The younger boy watched his friend walk down the corridor, waving at him one last time as he turned the corner and finally disappeared from his sight.

There he went; off to spend two weeks relaxing with his family, with his body and mind nowhere near Felix.

The blond tried to push away the ugly feeling trying to settle at the pit of his stomach at the thought.

Instead of putting a name to whatever emotion had just overtaken him, he decided to busy himself by going over his nightly routine. Felix was good at that - distracting himself.

Making sure the kitchen was mostly clean of any type of stains or dirty dishes, he then made his way over to the small bathroom attached to his room, going over his skin-care routine, as well as brushing his teeth and changing into his sleepwear. Now, with his skin positively glowing and his body clad in one of his big, pastel hoodies and some baggy sweatpants, he was ready to settle into bed and read some more before sleep would call to him.

Felix thanked whatever spirit had possessed him to pack his bags in advance, feeling at ease with the knowledge that he didn’t have to stress about catching his train on time the next day.

Just as he was about to get himself a glass of water before bed, a timid knock on the door demanded his attention.

Usually, it wouldn’t have been odd for somebody to come over even during late hours, but almost all potential suspects had already left campus to make the most of their holidays, and Chan had literally just walked off towards his own dorm.

Deciding to investigate further, Felix made his way over to the door in a few quick strides, then getting on his tippy-toes to take a peek through the peephole.

Lo and behold, standing there, with a sheepish look on his handsome features, was none other than Chris Bang.

What had he come back for? Had he possibly forgotten something at his place?

The younger promptly turned the lock and opened the door for Chan, his small body suddenly filled with delight at being able to see his friend for just a bit longer. He was just about to ask the other boy what exactly had brought him back when the elder beat him to it.

“So… I just ran into the RA, who happened to tell me that, uhm,… we’re snowed in.”

“Wait, … what? You mean-?”, the blond stuttered, trying to comprehend the information Chan was trying to tell him.

“Yeah. They said nobody can leave until tomorrow morning  _ at best. _ Well,... or whenever they can get somebody to come over and clear the mountains of snow blocking the entrance.”, the elder finished, an apologetic look in his eyes.

Felix didn’t like that look one bit - didn’t like it when Chan made himself feel guilty about things he had no control over. And so, he decided to change that.

Opening the door a little wider, Felix stepped aside, pressing his back against the wood to make room for the other in a silent invitation for him to enter.

“Looks like you  _ do _ actually need that change of clothes, then.”, the blond teased, shooting a dazzling smile his friend’s way.

“I guess I do.”, Chan chuckled. He made sure to express his (completely exaggerated) gratitude for Felix’s hospitality, making the younger giggle in the process, before finally stepping inside.

❅

Despite the elder’s reluctance to  _ ‘dirty more of Felix’s clothes’ _ , the blond had succeeded in making his friend put on one of his sleep-shirts and his widest pair of sweatshorts he could find. Of course, first and foremost, he had Chan’s well being in mind as he insisted on sharing his wardrobe, not wanting the other to be uncomfortable going to sleep in his day-clothes. Neither did he want the elder’s dough-covered shirt to leave stains in  _ his _ freshly made bed, though, which just so happened to start a whole other discussion.

From offering to sleep on the floor, to trying to convince Felix that he could just _stay awake_ and _work_ as the younger slept, Chan had offered every nonsensical option which would steer him clear of the bed.

For whatever reason, the elder was dead-set on sleeping anywhere  _ but  _ next to the short blond.

Admittedly, Felix had found it a little strange how stubborn the elder was acting, but he decided to write it off as Chan simply being his overly charitable self and not wanting to take up too much of the younger’s space.

He would be caught dead letting his friend sleep on the cold, hard floor, though.

Deciding it was time to pull out the big guns, Felix promptly put on his most adorable puppy-dog eyes, which were sure to significantly increase his probability of success. Chan had always been so,  _ so weak  _ to his pouting.

“I swear to God, Chan, if you seriously want to sleep on the floor then  _ I  _ will too!”, the younger exclaimed, using every trick in the book to try and get his friend to relent.

“ _ No! _ Felix, please, just sleep in your bed and I’ll take the floor. It’s really not so bad down here!”, the boy persisted, seating himself on the floor right in front of Felix’s bed as if to prove his point.

_ ‘Two can play that game’ _ , the younger thought, sliding off the mattress to sit down next to Chan, staring at him with pleading eyes.

“Either I sleep down here with you and we both risk getting a bladder infection, or you can stop playing holy samaritan and come be warm and cozy in my bed with me. You know, with an  _ actual  _ mattress and all that.”, he said, stern but with a pout still evident in his deep voice.

Felix wasn’t sure which part of his speech had been essential in winning Chan over - maybe that’s where the never relenting puppy-dog eyes he kept sending his way came into play - but it didn’t matter much as he  _ finally  _ had the elder crawl into bed with him.

The younger hadn’t exactly been prepared to share his bed tonight, meaning they now had to make do with the two meagre pillows he kept in it, as well as the single blanket he usually used for himself.

It wouldn’t have been a problem, would Chan not be laying as far away from him as physically possible, the blanket stretching awkwardly between their bodies and letting just a little too much of the cool air outside invade Felix’s space. The younger shivered where he lay tightly tucked into his side of the bed, the chill of the room crawling up his spine and into his very core. There was no way he would be able to go to sleep like this.

“Chan.”, the blond whined into the dark of the room.

“Yeah?”, his friend responded. He could feel him shifting where he lay on the very far edge of the mattress, threatening to fall at any possible moment. 

“You’re letting all the cold air in.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Channie.”

“... Yeah?”

“Turn around.”, Felix mumbled into the dark, a soft sigh accompanying his words.

Another second passed until the younger felt Chan shift once again, the blanket pulling against his backside as the other boy turned around to face him.

The elder had been about to say something - he could tell by the small intake of breath and the parting of lips across from him - when Felix cut him off by shifting closer. He ended up right in front of his friend, looking up at what he could make out of his face, dim moonlight streaming in through the windows and casting shadows against Chan’s angular features.

Felix decided to ignore the stutter in his heartbeat at the sight in front of him, smiling up at the elder instead before tucking his head into his friend’s chest, effectively closing the last bit of space between their bodies.

“It’s your fault that I got cold.”, the blond mumbled into the fabric of Chan’s ( _his_ ) shirt. “So, now you have to warm me up again.”, Felix concluded, nuzzling his face against the other’s firm chest for further emphasis.

He could feel the elder freeze where he still lay just a little too close to the edge of the bed, inhaling sharply through his nose before he tore his mouth open to stutter out an answer.

“T-that’s fair.”, Chan swallowed thickly. “Wouldn’t want our little Lixie to feel cold because of m-me.”, he added. His awkward chuckling resounded throughout the otherwise quiet room, the sound ringing in the blond’s ears just a little too loudly.

Felix could feel the hesitancy in the other boy’s movements as he lifted his right arm to slowly drape it across him, the touch of his hand a mere ghost where it now rested against the younger’s back.

There was a tingling sensation clawing at the back of the blond’s mind, nagging at him to decipher this weirdly tense situation for what it  _ really  _ was instead of pushing the thought away from his conscience over and over again. He decided not to listen to it, reasoning with himself that it was probably nothing, anyway. Felix was too tired and too cold to be dealing with any kind of emotional dilemma right now.

In an attempt to banish his unease for good, he nuzzled closer to Chan’s rigid form next to him, digging his face further into his firm chest while snaking one leg between his friend’s warm thighs.

Felix closed his eyes, trying to even his breathing in order to finally go to sleep and forget about whatever strange atmosphere had spread over them tonight, but said feat was nigh impossible with how loudly Chan’s heart was hammering against his ribcage.

Why was it beating so  _ fast _ ? Was something actually  _ wrong  _ with his friend’s health? Was he feeling unwell?

Worry started to seep into the younger’s bones.

“Channie?”, he softly asked into the dimly lit room. No response.

“Channie, are you okay?”, Felix persisted. There was no way the elder was already asleep, given the marathon his heart was currently running, and neither did he think Chan somehow hadn’t heard him in the dead quiet of the night. “Your heart is beating really fast.”

A shaky sigh left the other at his words, his fingers twitching where they were still lightly placed against Felix’s backside before his whole body slumped, his full weight sinking into the pillows. It almost felt like he had accepted defeat - as if Chan had just lost an internal battle he had been fighting with himself.

“Yeah.”, the elder chuckled tiredly, his voice a lot more stable than Felix had expected it to come out. “I know.”

“Why? Are you not feeling well? I could get you a glass o-”, the younger attempted to offer before he was cut off abruptly.

“It’s because of you.”, Chan mumbled.

_ What? _

A heavy feeling of confusion settled in his chest. Felix pulled away from where he was still cuddled closely into his friend, tilting his head back in order to get a better view of the other’s expression lit only by the soft shine of the moon. He couldn’t tell if it was a trick of the lighting, but Chan almost looked a little apologetic.

“What do you mean?”, Felix asked, his confused gaze searching the other’s features in hopes of finding an answer there.

The elder sighed deeply, a small smile audible in his exhale. For some reason, Felix imagined it to look bashful.

“You know, I actually wanted to keep this to myself for… well, probably for quite a while longer… but I guess there’s no getting out of it now.”, Chan said, his fingers toying with the back of the younger’s shirt in a nervous habit. Felix eyebrows creased in confusion at the elder’s words. What had he been hiding from him?

“Felix… I-”. Another sigh. “I’m in love with you.”

The blond’s eyes went wide, previously creased eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline and painting his delicate features in a look of utter surprise. Before his scattered mind could even begin to form a response, Chan spoke up again.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I kind of figured you wouldn’t.”, he chuckled again, the hand he had draped across Felix lifting upwards to nervously scratch at the back of his neck instead.

“I’m really sorry if that makes you uncomfortable in any way, Felix. That’s the last thing I would want. It’s also why I tried to keep my feelings a secret, but… being so close to you now… it feels like butterflies are having a rave in my stomach.”, he said, a light laugh accompanying his words. It was quite evident that he was trying to lighten the mood as best as he could.

Felix was quiet for a moment, processing the information his friend had shared.

Chan was  _ in love  _ with him.

Not like friends loved each other, but like  _ boyfriends  _ would.

Felix had never had a boyfriend.

“What does it feel like?”, the younger asked, his voice small, thoughtful.

A beat of silence followed as Chan contemplated his words. “Like you’re the only person that matters in the world.”, he mumbled, reverent. “Like I could spend days on end just looking at you and I wouldn’t get tired of it. When I’m around you, time seems to slow down, and I feel calm. Safe. Like life’s burdens don’t feel as heavy. You give me strength, just by being you. And your smile… it’s like it has healing abilities.”. He sighed.

“Being with you is all I want. Be that platonically or romantically, I’m happy either way. Of course, there is one way I’d prefer over the other, but…, in the end, I just want to be with you, in whatever way you let me. All I want is to see you happy, …maybe even to sometimes be the cause of that happiness. I know it sounds cheesy, but… really, I would give you the world if I could.”, Chan trailed off, hoping that his words could help Felix understand.

And understand, Felix did.

He had never been in love, hadn’t actively thought about it ever since he had met Chan.

At least, he hadn’t recognized what it felt like to be  _ in love. _

He had been so oblivious, to his own feelings as well as Chan’s.

Felix chuckled where he lay, still looking up at his friend but now with an expression of delighted realization replacing his earlier confusion.

He had never been able to place the feeling of giddy excitement rushing through his system every time the elder offered to spend time with him; had never known how to label the draw he felt towards him. But now, after Chan had explained this feeling which mirrored his own so perfectly, it finally dawned on him.

Felix was  _ in love  _ with Chan.

A delighted giggle tore itself free from his chest against his will, making him bury his face back into the other’s firm chest in search of comfort. Now, his heart was beating just as wildly as Chan’s had been - as Chan’s still  _ was _ .

“Fuck, Chan.”, the younger couldn’t help but laugh, the sound muffled into the fabric of the other’s shirt. “How could I be  _ this dense _ ?”, he asked breathlessly.

Confusion evident in his voice, the elder went to say something. “Was I really  _ that  _ obvious? Oh gosh, Felix, I’m so sor-”.

“No! I mean,  _ yes _ , but… I had no idea I was just as in love!”, Felix exclaimed. He was so giddy.

“I- wait,  _ what?!” _ , Chan sounded confused. Rightfully so, given how the younger was currently acting like he had just made a groundbreaking discovery (which, in his eyes he kind of  _ had _ ).

“Channie.”, the blond giggled, retreating his head from the firm muscle of his friend’s chest to scoot up the bed, making sure they were eye-level with each other. Felix wanted him to see the determination in his eyes as he firmly told him, “ _ I’m in love with you too. _ ”

Afterwards, there was no space left for confusion, no more room for any of the doubts that had seemed to plague Chan’s mind all night long.

Everything fell into place as they moved in without reluctance, their bodies pulled against one another like two magnets looking for their matching piece, their lips slotting together so seamlessly, it was as if they had been crafted for one another.

There were many words left unspoken, set aside to be discussed when they weren’t high on the feeling of the other’s taste on their eager tongues, when their hands weren’t busy exploring each and every crevice of the other's skin.

But just as Chan had said, the world seemed to slow down when they were together, time but a mere concept in the back of their minds as they lost their night with happy giggles pressed into the other’s mouth and the whole universe reflecting in their eyes.

Suddenly, Felix couldn’t care less about going home for the holidays when his home was right here, tucked away under his blanket next to him, and laughing into the skin of his neck like a giddy child on christmas day.

The younger would have never thought that he would ever thank fate for snowing them in together; for locking him in with the one person he now realized mattered the most.

His world.

_ His Channie. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading & I hope you enjoyed!  
> come scream at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zodiaclino) or send me something through my [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/zodiaclino), hehe.
> 
> please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you liked it - they motivate me a lot to keep writing!  
> I also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/zodiaclino) in case you'd like to support me even further & buy me a coffee. ♡


End file.
